Switched
by Super-Dog11
Summary: Max had been kidnapped. She was transformed into a boy. Yes, a BOY. How will the Flock cope with this new Max? I'M THINKING OF RE-DOING IT! STAY TUNED FOR NEW CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Switched**

**I do not own anything. James Patterson owns Maximum Ride.**

**Summary: Max was kidnapped by a new company, called Yuxu. They transformed Max to a BOY. Yes, Boy. When the flock comes to save her ( He ), how will they cope with this new Max?**

* * *

_Before the transformation....._

_I groaned and rolled around in my bed. Another sleepless night. I flipped onto my other side, facing the window. I stared out into the beautiful night. With a sigh, I tossed off my covers and slipped on a shirt and jeans. _

_I threw open my window and leaped out into the crisp night air. I snapped out my wings and took to the air, coasting. I coasted low near the trees. That was a big mistake._

_A net flashed out of the trees, wrapping around me. It dragged me down, but I didn't hit the trees. Suddenly, I was in a plane, flying off to God-knows-where. I struggled against the net, trying to find a opening._

_"Excuse me, yes, we're greatly sorry to have caught you like that. I know it was not the best way, but, you see, there is no other way," A thick Scottish voice said behind my head._

_"Well, let's re-do it and see if you can find a _nicer_ way to catch me. Like, maybe, chase?" I snarled back._

_A sigh._

_"Take out the syringe," the voice commanded._

_Syringe? I thought with surprise before I felt a prick in a tad bit personal place. _

_I yelped and pulled my legs up._

_Someone pried them off._

_Soon, I was drifting away, traveling to La-La Land._

_I felt another prick in my other personal place._

_I closed my eyes as an odd pain shot through me._

_What was this?! Was this some new medicine?_

_Then, I was gone. _

_Off into the darkness._

* * *

I opened my eyes. I rubbed grit out of my eyes. I blinked. I didn't have any shackles, ropes, or chains around me. What a nice change. I glanced around.

My milky brown eyes widened.

The room I was in didn't look anything like a prison cell. Instead, it looked like .... _home._

The bed I was sitting on sat tucked away in the corner, a lamp and desk in the other corner. A striped rug covered the wood floor. A bookcase with several books on it coated the other wall. A chair was snuggled up against the bookcase.

I rubbed my eyes. Was this a dream or what?!

I got up from the bed and, to my great surprise, I felt something bang in-between my legs. I froze.

Had they planted a bomb in my clothes?!

I yanked down my pants to check.

I screeched.

I had quite a "Manly" part between my legs. I stared at it, my eyes humongous.

I whipepd my pants and raced to a minature mirror resting on the desk. I pulled up and stared into it.

My face had lost every girlish feature. My face had a hard, but actually quite handsome, look to it. My eyes were still my own, but the eyelashes a little toned down. My sun-streaked hair fell infront of my eyes.

I jerked my head to the right to get it out my eyes.

My skin was a light tan, and I had calluses coating my rusty looking hands.

I shook my head.

This couldn't be happening.

It couldn't be!

I was a _girl._

Not a boy.

A Girl!

A girl I tell you!!!

I checked the rest of my body.

My chest was pretty thick, coated with muscle.

My arms were whip-cord with pure muscle.

I had to admit.

I was pretty hot.

I was about, 6'6, 6'7.

Pretty tall.

I couldn't help it.

I wiggled my eyebrows at myself and laughed, I had a pretty deep laugh. I grinned, showing off pearl-white teeth.

"Im quite glad your enjoying this," came the same Scottish accent I had heard on the plane.

I whirled and narrowed my eyes.

"So your behind all of this!" I yelled at him. My voice was somewhat deep. Not too deep, and not too light. Perfect.

"Yes, Yes," the man mumbled.

He walked in and shut the door behind him.

"You see, Max, I wish for us to become frie--" He was interuppted by the door blowing in and knocking him flat on his face.

I stared at the intruder.

It was Angel!

Her bright blue eyes clouded with confusion when she saw me.

"Angel!" I cried, running towards.

She blinked in shocked when I swept her up in a hug.

"W-who are you?!" She gasped.

"It's me, Max!" I whispered to her.

Her eyes went huge.

"Oh, my, God."

* * *

**Hoped you like it. If you want me to continue it, Review plz. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Okay, so like, I was completely blown away by my weirdo story**

**and I though I wouldn't get any reviews. But, thanks to the first few**

**who commented on it, I can write some more. So, uhh **

**Enjoy....? **

* * *

I don't own Maximum Ride!!!!

* * *

"That's impossible!" Angel gasped, her blue eyes wide.

"Uhhh, aren't people who fly also 'Impossible'?" I countered back, my brown eyes narrowing.

She blinked.

"Max!" She cried, throwing herself at me.

That's when I felt my first..."Boy-ish" pains.

Her elbow went kinda... in a highly personal place.

I squeaked in great pain.

I had been beaten, kicked, punched, tortured, locked away, and starved. But, nothing, NOTHING! Comapared to this horrible pain.

I doulbed over, gasping. Angel looked at me in alarm. "Max?!"

I looked at her, my eyes watering. "Hermaphrodite ( He/She) down! Hermaphrodite down!" I managed between gritted teeth.

She rolled her sky blue eyes and sighed. "Come on, we need to show the others."

It turned out. I was only a mile away from my house. Weird, huh?

We soared to my Mom's house and landed on the front lawn, skidding to a halt.

"What if they don't like me?" I hissed to Angel as we strode to the front door.

"They have to." She declared.

"Nu-uh, they could throw me out for--"

"For what? Being a _boy?! _Uhh, most of them are boys anyways, why would they throw out they're own... kind?"

I chewed on this for a few moments.

I was about to turn towards her and say something quite smart, before the front door swung open and Jeb came out with a gun.

A gun.

Ha. That's probably the best comeback I've ever had!

I jumped about twenty feet in the air and scrambled behind Angel. I grabbed her by the shoulders and thrusted her foward.

"Take her! She's more juicy!" I squeaked.

Jeb lowered the gun as Angel whipped around and punched me in the head.

My eyes widened.

I didn't hurt! Whoa, so the saying about boys having "hard-heads" was true!

Maybe being a boy wouldn't be so bad.

"Who is that, Angel?" Jeb asked cautiously.

She turned slowly.

"It's Max."

* * *

"How did this happen?!" Jeb was pacing the room, his face grim and white.

He had ushered us in and seated us in the living room. I was gulping down my hot chocolate.

I looked at him.

"The Gods from above said they had a message for me." I said seriously, getting a whack on the shoulder from an infuriated 7-year-old.

"Owww" I whined, rubbing my bruised shoulder. I shot her a death-glare. She shot me a I-Am-Going-To-Rip-Off-Your-Arms-And-Feed-Them-To-Total glare.

I backed off.

She explained what happened to me while I sipped my hot chocolate, savoring the taste.

"Wheres the uhh.... dudes?" I asked, glancing at Jeb.

"They're out walking around, studying the ecosystem." He mumbled, so not on Earth anymore. He was probably visiting where Evil scientist go to get a diplomacy in Bad-Guys-Gone-Good.

I watched as his eyes clouded over. _He just got laid from a hippopotamus _I thought with amusement.

Angel glared at me.

_I'm gonna feed you to a hippopotamus if you don't shut up your thoughts. _Her snidey voice filled my head.

_How the heck am I supposed to do that?! Stop thinking?! _I thought back angrily.

_Precisely._

I huffed and fell into an angry silence.

Man, could girls be mean!!

* * *

**How'd you like it? Was it to much? to little? Let me know! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three :)**

**Okay, so like, Im amazed at my reviews, the most I've ever gotten.**

**You see, some people tell me I type way to fast and my lines are kinda short.**

**But, you see, I get really bothered by having to drag my eyes every where across the**

**screen.**

**So I want to make the lines short for you guys so you can skip down the next line.**

**As for describtion, I shall add more.**

**But, for now.. enjoy... XD**

* * *

**Btw, I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

The bright sunlight filtered through my curtains, making the inside of my eyelids bright red.

"Oh, Felisa, stop it." I giggled, curling around my soggy pillow. I was hugging it with both my arms and legs.

Suddenly, my bedroom door swung open, Angel standing in the doorway.

She strode over to me and glared down at me, her blue eyes blazing. I opened my eyes slowly. I stared back up at her, trying to look as menacing as I could.

Okay, here's the cut.

Big, mean Maxie, with big, muscles just wasn't cut out to scare out a freaking _mind-reader_ who could make me prance around in a Tu-Tu and make me play Barbie all day.

To tell you the truth, she actually scares me. _Scares me!_ Im like, 6'6 and she's 4'6! Im 2 feet taller than her and I hide behind the sofa everytime she came into the room.

I flexed my arms against the pillow, puffing them out to show how strong I was. Her eyes narrowed.

"Breakfast. Now" She said calmy, but it had a special icy tone to it.

"I don't gotta listen to you," I huffed, offended that I was being bossed around by a _six-year-old!_

"I'm seven, you nimrod!" She snarled at me. "And you better go downstairs and eat your bacon, now!"

Bacon! Oh my god, Man Heaven.

Why the heck did she not mention that in the first place?!

I scrambled out of my bed and swept off some random clothes off the floor.

"Eeew! Are you seriously going to wear those! They're from the floor!" Angel made a disgusted face.

"Im a man. And men do not wear fresh clothes," I said proudly, pulling the wrinkled shirt over my head.

"You were a girl," Angel pointed out.

"Well, Im not now!"

"How do you know?!"

"I check."

"How?"

"I uhh.. look down.."

"What's so special about looking down?"

My eyes widened. "Uhhh, Coming my Dear Bacon!!"

I raced down the stairs, nearly bouldozing down Jeb. I just barely managed to press against the wall to skit through the small space he made so I could pass through. I leapt from the fifth step to the last and landed on the balls of my feet.

I raced into the kitchen, my Man-Sense going off like crazy. Then, I saw it. The thing that made men sane. The thing that made men who they are. The thing that made men, men.

Bacon.

Sweet, Sweet, Bacon.

My little porkie.

I walked slowly over to the plate of bacon, still steaming in the middle of the table. I sat down on a chair and pulled it in. Mmm...

I gently grabbed a piece. I lifted it to my lips and... shoved it into my mouth whole. Then, without waiting to chew, I grabbed another and shoved it in also. I got in about five pieces before I almost choked. I poured myself a glass of water and sipped the rest of the bacon down.

I ate the whole 25 pieces of bacon within minutes.

It's a man thing.

I wiped my lips and got up, stretching. Jeez, when was the rest of the gang coming? They'd been gone for todays! I was about to go ask Jeb about them, when, just then, the door opened, revealing the rest of the gang.

Does God hate me, or what?

* * *

**You like? Review! xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**

* * *

**

**Super sorry about the mispellings and stuff. I just re-read it with my**

**friend, Sam. (Imma a Girl!)... Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to**

**Male-Bondings between the He/She and the other kids. Mostly boys.**

**Unless, Nudge became a boy.. while we were gone...**

**But, anyways, Enjoy..!**

**

* * *

**

I stopped dead, my insides knotting up with fear.

Fang stopped also, his dark eyes widening with surprise at the new boy.

Was I really that stunning? I meen, I knew I was drop dead sexy, but you don't have to stare!

"Who.. are you?" Fang said, his face tight with tension.

"I am the handsome, sexy, perfect, stunning, drop-dead gor--" I was interrupted by Angel bringing her quite heavy teddy bear down on my head, covered with luscious golden blond hair. Kinda nice like, crisp pancakes. On a December morning.

I went down like ton potatoes.

"Sorry, he fell down the flight stairs coming down to eat his bacon," Angel lied, trying to cover up my idoitic remark.

She was not doing a good job.

Fang eyes narrowed and the area beside his mouth twitched in annoyance.

"Angel, what is going on here and who is this man?!"

"He's Max."

"Which Max?"

"Your girlfriend."

"That's a boy."

"You see...." She told him everything happended to me.

His eyes widended.

"W-what?"

His voice was soo... deflated.

I lifted my head and waved to him. "Hey, Handsome!" I smirked.

She wracked my head.

"Ow." I rubbed the knot forming on my head.

Then, of course, more terrible things happened.

The rest came.

God, just give me a break!

* * *

**Me: Tune in Next Time**

**Sam: Yeah, like, tomorrow!**

**Me: Hey, I don't get on the comp that much!**

**Sam: Dude... you just said comp...**

**Me: ...**

**Sam: Jesse? ( My real name )**

**Me: Silence, Peasant! *Beats her with Foam Finger***

**Sam: Whoa, where'd you get that!**

**Me: It came from the Heavens above..**

**Sam: o.o"**

**So uhh.... I hope you like it!!!**

**Review Please!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 :o**

**Okay, so Im like, blown away from my reviews. I meen, literally.**

**Thank you guys so much! :) **

**Mk so uhh.. Well, Im thinking about writing a chappy every day.**

**If I have time that is. And usually, I have ALOT of time.**

**Sooo enjoy this chappy. The next one will be uploaded soon!**

* * *

The rest of the flocks eyes went huge and their jaws dropped a little when Angel told them my story.

Meanwhile, I was being amazed by Total. I meen, I know I've seen him through a girl's eyes, but through a boy's eyes. That dog was one bad dog.

He kinda looked like the type of dog that arrive on your doorstep, cuddle with you, and then when your sleeping, he'd kill your cat and steal your wallet. Maybe the TV.

That was my type of dog.

Finally, Angel finished and the Flock looked totally blown away. Heh, get it? Blown away. Y'know, like, flying and the wind and you get.... Ehh nevermind.

"So.. your like a boy, now Max?" Nudge asked timidly, scared what I might answer.

I looked at her through slitted eyes.

"Wanna check?"

Everyone gasped and shook their heads. But, I could have sworn Iggy's head started to nod up and down before he felt Nudge's shaking. That little liar.

"Wait... doesn't that make.. Fang... like... gay?" Gazzy asked, his blue eyes going big.

Fang glared at him and opened his mouth to say something smart back when he was interrupted by Iggy. And he was singing. Not a good idea.

"Fang's gay. Gay! G to the A to the Y! What's that spell? Gay!" Everyone giggled. Fang stomped his way to his room.

So, the day ended in my getting asked questions, and getting dares, and having boy talk when the girls went to bed. We spent all night playing Xbox360 and Halo.

* * *

I groaned. I rolled over on top of Iggy and wrapped my arms around him. "Oooh, Baby." I murmured.

A sensible man would of pushed me away and yelled at me. Iggy was so not a sensible man.

He hugged me tight and giggled along with me. Oh, my God. We were so gay.

It felt _fabulous_!

Gazzy sliced through our I-Love-You-So-Much-So-Fuzz-Me-Now mood by letting one rip. I awoke, gasping and gagging. My eyes watered.

Iggy didn't wake at all. What was wrong with that boy?!

I threw a pillow at Gazzy, who threw it back, and then I threw it back, and then.. yeah.. you get it.

Soon, we were covered by feathers and giggling. I stretched, happy to be from Angel's commanding prescience.

I glanced at Gazzy. "Dude, your sister freaks me out."

"Why?"

"She's scary."

"Your moms scary."

"She is not!"

"She is too! She bakes cookies all the time!"

"So?"

"I bet she puts poison in them."

"Then you'd be dead."

"No, I have a strong immortal system."

"Immortal?"

"Yeah."

"The F?"

We rambled on and on about my mom. Iggy soon joined us. He had been to busy earlier snuggling against me. Was it me, or did Iggy seem more... clingy now that I was a boy?

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you not? I can't say anything. **

**Review Please! Sorry this one was so short. Im starting to feel Writer's Block coming on to me!**

**Submit me your ideas! Please? **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 :)

**Thank you so much everyone!!! Im so glad you like my story so much.**

**Okay, so I got some questions about Iggy being gay...**

**Well, you see, I know there are some fans out there of gay people so**

**I decided to throw some in there. If you don't like it, I'll take it out.**

**Well... Enjoy chapter six!!**

**

* * *

**

After a little talking and laughing and fighting, we were called down to breakfast.

We raced down the stairs, fighting to get there first.

I jumped Iggy, since, y'know he's blind and all. We tumbled to the ground and Gazzy leapt over us, cackling like an monkey. He kinda looked one too.

I pinned Iggy down and tried to make him feel confused about where he was.

"Where am I?!" Iggy roared, waving his arms above his head.

"Uhhh.. the bathroom!"

"Why would I be in the bathroom?"

"Because... you wanted to... play dolls in the shower!"

"Excuse me?!"

I shoved him down and bounded into the kitchen, giggling my head off. Iggy quickly followed, his pale face flushed.

"That wasn't funny!"

"It was to me."

"Not to me!"

"That's what you get for being blind!"

"Oh, so now your hating on blind people!"

"No! I am so not hating on blind people! I'm hating on you!"

"Well, then you can kiss my--"

"Boys, please tone it down!" Jeb barked, rubbing his temples.

We both took a seat, still fuming with rage. We were served pancakes, waffles, eggs, lost toast, tea, coffee, and homemade hashbrowns.

We gulped it down in like, seconds.

Fang didn't look at me. I watched him with a hint of curiosity. He glanced up and I looked away.

"Hey, Max, could you pass the ketchup?" Okay... uhh EWWW!

"Why would you want ketchup?!"

"To put on my hashbrowns."

"Ohh.." Now that made sense.

I grabbed the ketchup and was about to press it into his waiting hand before I got an idea.

Oh, my, God. I am so fricken' evil.

"Only if I get a hug," I grinned, my inner-evil Max laughing her/his head off.

"_What?!_" He squeaked, totally caught off-guard.

Everyone turned and stared at us.

"I want a hug!" I whined, a pout pulling on my lips.

He sighed.

"Fine," he grunted.

"Yay!" I squealed.

I wrapped my arms around and held him tight. Okay, here's the thing. He hugged me back.

His thin arms holding me against his body. After a few moments I pulled away.

"Here yah go!" I pressed the ketchup into his hand that lingering on my forearm.

He almost seem sad to let me go.

Then, I turned and looked at the flock.

Gazzy's eyes were gi-normas, his lips parted in surprise.

Angel didn't look at all surprised.

Nudge was grinning all out.

Fang looked dead mad. Like, I-Am-Going-To-Kill-You-In-Your-Sleep mad. Now, that was mad.

Well, they were just gonna have to deal with it.

* * *

**You likey? I personally liked this chapter. I dunno. Did you? Tell me**

**Review or I swear I will make Fang kill himself and force Iggy get pregnant.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 1**

**Okie Dokie. So uhh... sorry I haven't uploaded in a while.**

**I've been super tired and really hungry lately. Sam says Im pregnant.**

**But.. Im a guy.. that can't happen.. right?**

**Anyways...**

**Enjoy... ^_^**

* * *

Okay, so here's the deal folks. My mom suddenly, randomly popped out of no where and had this batch of cookies for me.

She said she didn't care if I was a girl or boy, I was still Max. She patted my hair, and told me she loved me. And then, I kinda screwed that over by checking out Ella.

Sometimes, I don't understand myself.

And then, she sent me school. Actually, she sent all of us to school.

There, just a tad little info for you.

So, I'm here. Inside a school. Waiting on Miss Drawn-On-Eyebrows.

I tapped my pencil on the desk, extremely bored.

Iggy was sitting beside me, his hand on my forearm.

Was it me, or did he seem more touchy to me than before?

Boys.

Who can understand them?

Then, the door swung open and and a gnarled old bat lady came in and slammed her ruler on the desk.

"Boys and Girls! Sit down this inst--"

"I'm not a boy, I'm a man!" I barked, jumping up.

I was rewarded with rolls of laughter and the teacher's face turning red.

"Sit down, Mr. Ride. I am beginning class."

I plopped myself down onto my seat and patted Iggy's arm, telling him I was grinning.

He flashed a blind smile at me.

* * *

The rest of the class time passed incredibly fast.

When I arrived at lunch, I was attacked by girls. And I mean attacked. I'm not attacking girls running up and asking me questions.

I mean, they jumped me. They tackled me. Soon, I was pinned to the floor, yelling my head off for help. The girls just giggled and flashed cameras at me.

Now, this, my dear readers, was rape.

And then, a brunette beauty rescued me.

He pushed the girls off of me and helped me to my feet.

"Sorry Girls, but Master Ride has better things to do."

To my almighty surprise, they left with a great deal of protest.

I turned to my rescuer.

"Thanks a whole lot there, buddy."

"The name's Travis."

_Well, Hellooo Travis. _I thought, checking him out.

He had big, grey eyes that kinda sparkled when the light hit them. His brown hair flopped in front of his eyes, making the grey color darker at the top. His skin had a golden cast to it, making him even more handsome.

"Well, pleasure to meet you, Travis." I stuck out my hand.

He took it and shook it a little.

I was expecting him to let it go, but instead, he pulled me closer, till our chest's met.

"I believe that rescue deserves a little _reward._" His warm breath tickled my ear.

"Uhh... like what?" I was starting to get a tad bit uneasy.

He shrugged.

"Maybe, say, a date?"

I stared up at him, my eyes huge.

He grinned, showing off blinding white teeth.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

And then, he was gone.

And I was left with my mouth hanging open.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I don't know what to say. I guess thanks to the people who have **

**reviewed and stuff. And to the people who read this story but can't review.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

I am so proud of my Blind Little Buddy.

I'd just seen him surrounded by girls, getting asked questions.

He would smile and nod and answer them with polite sentences.

Okay.

Ew.

Who wants a guy like that?!

When we get home, I am soo teaching him to be bad.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the courtyard, heading for home. The rest of the gang was flying home, but I didn't really feel like it for some reason.

I hummed a bouncy tune to myself as I strode home, my mind on bikinis and cars.

And then, I was kidnapped.

I meen, what the heck?!

I get hit on by my friend, then a stranger, then my friend is hitting on women, and then, I get kidnapped.

Did the men really love me that much?

Soon, I was duck taped to a chair.

Okay, my opinion, my fellow evil readers who enjoy comedy.

DON'T USE FRIGGIN DUCT TAPE!

I mean, if you wanna be bad, use like, barb wire, or like, chains.

No ropes.

Ropes make you look like a pedestrian walking down the street with a poodle on his head.

Anyways, Im here. Totally kidnapped. Or maybe man-napped. Or bird-napped. Or HeShe-napped. I can't tell which one to put.

And I've been in this truck for a few hours, just a-waitin'. With a fricken rottwiler watching me hungrily.

I glanced at the large dog.

"Hey there buddy," I whispered to the dog in a soft voice.

"How you doin'? You hungry? If take off this tape, I'll give you a treat."

"Like what? Your face?"

My mouth dropped in surprise.

Did that dog just talk?!

Oh, wait, Total talked. Why should I be surprised?

Oh yeah, I know why.

'CAUSE I THOUGH TOTAL WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD!

Anyways, so, I striked up a nice conversation about good looking dogs, when the back door suddenly swung open.

"Hello, my love," Said a wiry man with a familliar Scottish accent.

"You!" I cried, struggling against my bonds.

"Yes, it is I, your creator. Yes, yes, I know, how could I be so horrible? Well, you see--" He never got to finish.

Now, this is the time when you expect a flock member to barge in and go all bad on his Scotty butt.

Nope.

Instead, my _mom, _Yeah my mom, barged in with a fricken' crowbar.

Now, my dear readers, that is one bad-momma!

She brought the crowbar down on the Scotty's head with a sickening thud.

Then, she untied me, put a leash on the dog, and we went home like nothing happened.

Yup.

Just another day in a He/She's life.

* * *

**Did you like it??? I did. Review Super Please!**

**And give me some ideas to do to our beloved Max.**

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine!**

**The song is called "Long, Long Journey" by Enya.**

**I DON'T OWN IT OR MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Beep! Beep!_

The shrill ringing of my alarm-clock awoke me.

The stupid robot.

I swung my hand around and, a tad bit too hard, hit the machine on the top.

There was a crunching sound and the sound of wires frying.

I cracked open my gritty eyes and stared at the guts of my alarm-clock.

Serves 'em right!

It was a Saturday, my favorite day.

It seemed just yesterday that I got kidnapped and talked to a guard dog on poodles.

Oh, yeah, it was.

God, do I feel dumb now.

Anyways.

I rolled out of my bed. I didn't know that I was that close to the edge.

I thumped to the floor making my fried clock rattle off my nightstand and bop me on the head.

Max: 1 Alarm clock: 1

Tied score.

But, I bet most of you didn't know I hated being second. Or tied in first.

So I tossed it out my window.

And it landed on Total.

Who was in his Kitty-Pool.

Now, I knew Angel was going to kill me.

* * *

I skipped down the stairs, swinging my arms by my sides.

My mom turned and smiled at me when I came down the stairs.

I grinned back and glanced at the breakfast table.

The plates was covered in food and the drinks were filled to the top.

I took a seat and moments later, the rest of the flock filed in.

And then, we were munching away, our mouths too full to make a conversation.

Except, of course, Jeb's cell phone.

Our feast immediatly stopped when is loud ringtone sliced through the slience.

"_City lights shine on the harbour,  
night has fallen down,  
through the darkness  
and the shadow  
I will still go on._

Long, long journey  
through the darkness,  
long, long way to go;  
but what are miles  
across the ocean  
to the heart that's coming home?

Where the road  
runs through the valley,  
where the river flows,  
I will follow every highway  
to the place I know.

Long, long journey  
through the darkness,  
long, long way to go;  
but what are miles  
across the ocean  
to the heart that's coming home?

Long, long journey  
out of nowhere,  
long, long way to go;  
but what are sighs  
and what is sadness  
to the heart that's coming home?"  


"Oh, my God," I whispered, my brown eyes going huge. "Was that Enya?!"

"Bwahaha! Jeb listens to Indian music!" Gazzy crowed.

"It's not Indian music, it's soothing music." Angel snapped.

"Yeah, for the deaf." Iggy muttered.

"Oh, come on you guys! She has a really pretty voice." Insisted Nudge.

"For old women with 37 cats and 28 dogs!" Clarified Gazzy.

"Where the heck did that come from?!" I asked, confused.

"Your face!" Gazzy cackled.

"That didn't even make sense!" I cried, starting to get annoyed.

And it went on that for a few hours while our food begin to get cold.

* * *

**Btw, readers, I absolutely do not Enya. I am actually kinda obsessed with her. I just needed something to make a joke out off and then my cell went off. :) **

**Ha-Ha. That chapter was fun to make since I was jamming in my chair to my CD player.**

**Well, review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Omg. I never expected to get this far.**

**Anyways, It's Thanks-Giving!**

**So, I decided to make a Thanks-Giving one.**

**I skipped a couple of days ahead and made it Thursday.**

**xD**

**HAPPY THANKS-GIVING!**

**

* * *

**

"Max, come help me with the turkey, please!" My mom called from the kitchen.

"But, I don't know anything about turkeys, except that they go 'Gobble-Gobble'!" I whined as I walked into the kitchen.

She rolled her eyes and begin to shove some gooey looking stuff into the turkey.

"Hey, whys that hole there so you can stuff it in? Did you buy it like that?" I asked, suspicious that it was a bomb.

"It's where you put the stuffing." She sighed, cleaning her hands off.

"Here, come stuff it for me. I need to go check on my snap-beans cassarole."

I took over the stuffing while my mom prepared her own dish.

And, then, my friends, what this hole was used for.

"EWWW!" I howled, flinging stuffing everywhere.

My mom whirled and stared at me in alarm. "What, what is it?!"

"The hole is for laying eggs, and.. other buisness!" I hissed at her.

"Of course it is! How else are we gonna get it in?"

"We cut it open!"

"Oh, come on Max. Don't be such a baby."

"Im not a baby!" I howled, flinging stuffing everywhere.. again.

Except this time, Fang walked in.

I hit him square in the face.

My mom and me froze in shock.

And, then, he did something so weird, but so cool.

He grabbed the cooling caserolle and threw it at me.

I was covered in green mess.

"MAX, FANG, YOUR RUINING MY FOOD!" My mom howled.

That sure didn't stop us.

We had a full out food fight.

It was fantastic.

I sprayed him with the little hose thingy that was connected to the sink.

He laughed and tackled me to the ground.

Then, we were rolling around like little kids, giggling and laughing.

I snatched a straw off the counter and whirled to face him.

"Stop! I have a straw!" I barked, wielding the straw like a sword.

He grabbed a spoon lying on the counter and slashed it at me. "Well, I have a spoon!"

We had a mini swordfight, more throwing food, and then we were bummed out.

We watched some movies on the plasma TV.

During a movie, Fang put his arm across my shoulder.

Then, without even thinking about it, I snuggled in.


	11. IMPORTANT NOTICE: PLEASE READ! :

**ATTENTION EVERYONE!**

**I NEED YOUR GUYS HELP. JUST GIVE ME AN IDEA. EVEN IF ITS STUPID OR SILLY OR WHATEVER. **

**I AM JUST GOING TO DO SOME RANDOM STORYIES FIRST THEN GO BAK TO THE STORYLINE.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING 'SWITCHED'**

**AND CHECK OUT MY NEW STORIES INVOLVING MAXIMUM RIDE.**

**THANK-YOU!!!! :D**

**Jesse 3**

** ( And Yes, I Am A Boy ) xD**


	12. Chapter 11

ATTENTION EVERYONE!

**I NEED YOUR GUYS HELP. JUST GIVE ME AN IDEA. EVEN IF ITS STUPID OR SILLY OR WHATEVER. **

**I AM JUST GOING TO DO SOME RANDOM STORYIES FIRST THEN GO BAK TO THE STORYLINE.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING 'SWITCHED'**

**AND CHECK OUT MY NEW STORIES INVOLVING MAXIMUM RIDE.**

**THANK-YOU!!!! :D**

**Jesse 3**

**( And Yes, I Am A Boy ) xD**

**

* * *

**

"Dunna Dunna Dunnnn" I sang loudly, as we drove through town, shopping.

My beloved song ended and after a few words from the Dj, or whatever you call those people who talk to you from inside your car, the Pussycat Dolls came on.

I squealed loudly and launched into the first verse, _"Doncha Wish Your Girlfriend Was Hot Like Me?" _

"Please, Please, Lord, Let It STOP!" Iggy moaned, covering his sensitive ears.

"The car, Okay!" I snapped sarcasticly, stomping on the brakes. Luckily, there was no cars behind us, for we went squealing down the road, burnt rubber coating the air.

Okay, I know what your thinking. Im 14. I Shouldn't drive. I don't have a liscense. But, I managed to download a fake ID card so now, I can do everything!

"_Max!" _My young, backseat drivers roared at me.

"Yea?" I asked, picking up speed again.

"Could you please stop doing that?!" Gazzy cried, rubbing his bruised cheek.

"Oh, this?" I swerved into the other empty lane. I jerked back.

"Yes!!!!!"

Well, then. Don't need to yell, eh?

"Fine, fine," I grunted, turning the radio back up

I hummed along with the music.

* * *

"Moooom," I yelled out from the coach, my eyes glued to TV and my hand buried into my popcorn bowl.

"Yes, Max?" She asked, from the kitched.

"Is Total bisexual .. ?" **[No offense my Bi friends, I still love you to Death :D]**

" Uh .. well, he's going out with Akila..."

"He's using her."

"What?"

"I've seen it before, he's secretly dating the Doberman down the street, Rexie"

"Uhh, they're just friends, Max"

"How do you know?"

"Because ... Max .. Rexie's A _Girl"_

Oh, My God.

* * *

**Omg. Wow. Sam Told Me About This Idea So I Was Like, Okie Dokie (Artechokie)**

**Sorry It's Soo Short!**

**I Was really tired, But Some Of You Have Been Asking More, So I Brought Some More!**

**Grr! Feel The Pain. I Hope You Read In The Dark!**

**Sam:Dude, The Screen Lights Up The Dark**

**. . . . . . **

**Bye --Depressed--**


	13. Chapter 12

**The Song Is 'Just Friends' by Frickin A :D**

**Enjoooy**

* * *

_"Just so you know  
I'm not taking this so well  
Since I've been alone  
I've learned how to..._

Cuss you out in Japanese  
Organize my dvd's  
Play solitaire again...and I  
Hear that your doing fine  
Smiling all the time  
But you really rub it in...when you say you're over me  
And you wanna be...just friends"

I twirled in my room, happy that I was alone.

"Maax, turn your radio down!!" My mom yelled up at me.

I sighed, walked over to my stereo and turned it down.

Then, I felt odd. Kinda .... diffrent.

A sick feeling formed in the pit of my stomach.

I flopped down on my bed, exhaustion overtaking my body. I buried my face against my pillow, suddenly burning hot. Then, cold. No! Hot. Nope, Cold.

Ugh.

I rolled around on my bed, anger at my body for being so split personality.

Then, I blacked out.

* * *

I opened up my eyes. I sat up quickly, panic blooming in my chest. No way.

I didn't feel so much muscly and big when I was a boy. IT WORE OFF!!!

Oh, God.

I ran down the stairs In a oversized T-shirt and sagging Jeans.

"FANG" I roared, barging into the living room.

"Eh?" His head snapped up, then, he stopped dead.

"Max?!" He leapt up, wrapping his arms around me.

I hugged him tight, happy that I was a girl again.

Wait, Where Was The Rest Of The Flock?

* * *

**-Sad-**

**I dunno If I Should Just End My Story Or Keep It Going ...**

**Please, Review .. ?**


End file.
